


What the Future Holds

by Untoward



Series: Happy Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: While Peter is struggling to decide what he wants to do in the future, another unexpected surprise comes his way when MJ tells him she's skipped her period. He just hopes his dads don't freak out.





	What the Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add more to this verse because I've fallen in love with it. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Peter opened the tap and let the water wash over his hands, the black grease disappearing from his hands and going down the drain. He turned the tap off when he was convinced all the grease was gone and grabbed some paper towels, slowly drying his hands.

Peter was still working on his final piece for electronics and he was still not happy with it. He bit his lip in frustration as he walked around his work station, eyeing the robot to spot the problem. He sighed and picked up his drawings for the design, quickly writing a calculation down when he heard footsteps walking behind him.

"What are you planning to do at college, Peter?" Mr. Warren asked curiously and Peter turned slightly to eye his business textbook on the counter.

"Business." He says sullenly and Mr. Warren's eyebrows knot together in confusion.

"And you're, happy with that?" He asks hesitantly, eyeing the drawings of prototypes on the side of his business textbook.

Peter shrugs "Sure," he says with a small nod "I enjoy business and besides, me and Sofia are going to be taking over SI soon and at least one of us has to know what we're doing."

He was not going to let his little sister take up business when he knew all she wanted to do was art, he was going to do it for the both of them - and if that meant he would have to take up business he didn't mind.

"Stark Industries is a technology company, Peter, you don't need to take up business - "

  
"I won't be in the design department," Peter says with a sigh "I won't be developing new technology, I'll be managing it."

"And what does your dad think about this?" Mr. Warren asks curiously and Peter sits down on the stool, fiddling with a pencil that sat on the countertop.

"Which dad?" Peter asks cheekily and Mr. Warren gives him a pointed look, one that says _'you know which dad, now stop being a lil shit and answer me.'_

"He says whatever I want to do, him and papa will support me." When he told them he had decided to do business as his major in college, Tony had given him a look of uncertainty and he soon stopped handing him MIT brochures.

He knew what his dad wanted, he wanted him to do engineering, he wanted to create like him because Peter has been doing that since he could hold a circuit board and his dad knew it was what he loved - but Peter was just being practical.

"Okay," Mr. Warren said with a nod "If that's what you want, but you have to remember Peter, your dad was expected to carry on this massive empire and yet he took engineering instead of business, he did what he wanted -"

"Which is probably why he ended up giving Aunt Pepper the position of CEO," Peter said pointedly "I can always create on this side, thanks for the talk, Sir."

Mr. Warren just nodded and walked back to his desk, and Peter sighed. He looked around and noticed everyone had gone and when he glanced at the clock, he knew he should be making his way home, but this was his happy place. The workshop and lab, he takes after his dad in that sense but takes over his papa with his sense of responsibility. He knew he would be a lot more happy taking engineering, creating new things, things that would make the world better but he was worried and he would be a lot more comfortable taking business.

Peter picked up his pencil and stared writing calculations on the side of his drawings when he heard a voice coming from the doorway of the classroom.

"I thought I'd find you here." He turned around and smiled at the woman standing there. His smile faltered when he saw her, she was wearing a smile he knew that was fake, one she used when she was sad and trying to hide it from him.

He set his pencil down quickly and turned around on his stool to face her, beckoning her to come forward with his hand "C'mere."

She bit her bottom lip and walked forward until she was standing in between his legs, he wrapped his hands around her waists and kissed her cheek. He knew she was upset but she would bring it up in her own time, she always did. His job as 'the best boyfriend ever' right now, was to distract her.

"I was just coming to find you, how was your day?" He asked sweetly as he tucked a strand of her curly her behind her ear.

Instead of smiling, she just closed her lips tightly and shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, it was okay."

Peter frowned even more and took her face in his hands, lifting her head up so she is looking at him, but she was still avoiding his eye line, did he do something wrong?

"MJ," he asked cautiously "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head mutely but he raised his eyebrow at her with hesitance and she sighed loudly "Don't look at me like that."

"Then don't tell me nothing is wrong," he said quickly "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah," she breathes out heavily "yeah, I know."

"So..." he trails off, moving his head from side to side with a smile "What's wrong, did I do something stupid?" He says, half teasingly and half serious.

For the first time since she walked in, MJ had a genuine smile on her face and she punched Peter's arm playfully "When do you not do something wrong."

Peter opened his mouth in offence "I am the poster boy for perfect boyfriend, my dads raised me to be a gentleman, thank you very much." He paused and thought back to all the articles that came up when he researched 'Tony Stark' and found all his ex loves, shrugs and says "well, one of my dads."

MJ breathes in deeply and sits down on a stool slowly, looking up at Peter "I do have to talk to you," she pauses "about something important, do you have time?"

Peter heard the urgency in her voice and sat down on the stool opposite her, taking her hand gently "Yeah," he said quietly "I've got no where else to be."

MJ takes in another deep breath, nodding her head "I'm, um," she looks down, tears welling up in her eyes "I," she stood and her tears fall, and Peter stands up, taking her face in his hands.

"Hey," he whispers quietly "it's me, you can tell me anything.

"I skipped my period."

Peters eyes widened, "Well, if it's about to come now I guess I can go to the store, you take pads, right? Well -"

"No!" She screams out in frustration "Its hasn't come for weeks and it's not coming now, I, Peter," she pauses and takes a breath "Remember that night, after you won the science fair and we went out to the car..."

"And we totally did it in the back of my dads Porsche," he said with a massive smile "yeah, that was a good night."

She slaps the side of his arm in annoyance and he lets out a little 'ow' "What was that for?"

"You didn't have a condom!" She shrieks "and we said we'd risk it, cause I was on the pill anyway..."

His eyes slowly widen at what she's suggesting, and he is quick to take a step back "Are you saying you're," he swallows loudly "that you're," he touches his own belly subconsciously "pregnant?"

"Yes," she says quickly and shakes her head "no, that's not," she comes forward and strokes his hand gently "I haven't taken a test yet, but I'm really worried, it's a really strong possibility."

"Okay," he breathes, his chest feeling extremely heavy "okay, we should do that first, right? And then we can discuss our options -"

"Peter," she says quietly, tears running down her face "we're so young, I wanted to become a journalist, you wanted to go to college," she shakes her head quickly "this wasn't apart of the plan, this can't be-"

Peter could tell she was about to be sent into a panic attack, her breath was coming out short and fast. Peter came up to her, pulling her into a tight hug and rubbing her pack gently "Shh," he whispered in her ear "its going to be okay baby."

He pulls her at arm length "I have to go." He says quickly and starts packing his things.

MJ's eyes widen at his suggestion "What?" She says loudly, her voice rattled with anger. "Peter-"

"I need to go, I need to talk to -" he cut himself of, he needed to talk to Sofia. He turns back to MJ and kisses her swiftly on the cheek "I promise you, I'll call you and we can work this out but right now, I need to go."

He walks out of the classroom, with a frantic look in his eyes and his heart pounding in his chest. He needed to go home, he needed to talk to his sister.

________

"Sofia!" He all but shouts when he enters the tower, dropping his bag on the floor and running up the stairs. It was a Friday, meaning dad and papa where out grocery shopping and wouldn't be back any time soon.

When he got upstairs he entered her bedroom and found it empty, he let out a heavy sigh and quickly spoke "J, can you tell me where Sofia is?"

"Young Miss seems to be in her art studio." Jarvis said with what sounded like a cautious tone and Peter was quick to walk down the hallway.

When he entered the studio he found Sofia dancing around to 'back in black' - she was rolling red paint on a giant canvas. Peter was quick to walk up to her and tap her on the back.

Sofia jumped, letting out a little scream and turned around, putting her hand to her chest when she saw it was only her brother.

"Why would you sneak up on me like that!" She shouted over the music and Peter looked at her in disbelief. "J, please turn off the music."

The music comes to a quick halt and she goes back to painting her background, her brother getting the hint and sitting down on the floor next to where she was standing.

"So, what's the problem?" She asks quickly "Is this something to do with uni? Just choose engineering dad would be over the moon and not feel like a complete failure."

"No, that's not the - " he cuts himself off, looking up towards her with furrowed eyebrows "he feels like a failure?"

Sofia rolls her eyes dramatically "Well, considering the fact that you're good at building things and you enjoy it yet you feel like you have to go into business, dad feels a lot like Howard, likes he's putting pressure on you and making you unhappy."

"But he's not - "

"Hey, you don't have to convince me," she says, setting down her big brush and picking up a new, thinner one. "Try to convince him, anyway," she dips her brush into some white paint "If it isn't that, what do you want? You never come in here unless it's important."

"MJ might be pregnant." He say quick and to the point, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Sofia pauses her action only for a couple of seconds, flicking her eyes to her brother and then back at the canvas "You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"We live in 2017, there are plenty of birth control options, dad and papa have always been open with us and talked to us to stop this kind of thing from happening and yet..."

"I didn't come here to get lectured, I can here for some advice."

"Well," she breathes out heavily "you said she might be pregnant, had she taken a test yet?"

"No."

"Then you need to do that as soon as possible, the sooner you find out she is or isn't the more options you have if she is."

"Okay, I kind of said the same thing when she told me."

"Why didn't you do it then?" Sofia asked curiously and looked over to Peter with squinted eyes.

"I may have panicked and told her I'd text her later," he paused "then came here to talk to you."

"Oh my god, Peter!" She shouted, setting her brush down and turning to him fully "You just left your, probably very scared girlfriend, to come here and make yourself feel better?"

"No, I - " he didn't know why, but that wasn't it "I guess I just wanted to have a good answer for her, not to leave her unsure," he took a few breath "I wanted to make her feel better."

Sofia nodded her head, understandingly "Well, having never been in that situation there's only so much I can tell you," she comes picks up her brush "You need to talk to someone who's been in this situation before, someone who's had a pregnancy scare."

"And who might that be?"

She turns her head and gives him a little smile "You've got to talk to dad."

_______

"So..." Tony trails off, snaking his hands around Steve's waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder "You gonna make me fajitas tonight or?"

Steve just sighs and leans his back to his husbands chest "You know I hate spicy food."

"Ugh," Tony says with an affectionate eye roll "You're so white, it's unreal."

Steve lets out a little chuckle "So are you."

"Yes," Tony says and pauses, furrowing his eyebrows, no longer knowing what to say "Yes."

"I'll make you some fajitas, sweetheart," he turns around and places a kiss on Tony's cheek "just for you."

"Excuse me, Captain," Tony says with a smirk on his face "I don't think I can settle for a kiss on the cheek."

Steve just smiles back and quickly takes Tony into his arms. Tony closes his eyes and winds his arms around Steve neck, pulling himself close. Steve's lips meet his and he gladly opens up his mouth, relishing in the taste of the raspberry smoothie Steve had not so long ago. It made him taste even sweeter then usual. Tony makes a shocked shriek at the back of his throat when Steve lifts him his slightly and Tony quickly pulls away, leaning his forehead onto Steve's.

"Easy Cap," he whispers playfully "I think the babies are home."

"Yes, they are." They both turn to the doorway to see Peter standing there and they both furrow their eyebrows at how distressed he looks.

The turn to each other with a knowing looking, they know something is wrong but they learnt a long time ago not to pry. Their kids trusted them and will eventually tell them what's wrong, just in their own time.

Tony pulls away and puts a smile on his face, going to grab the cheese from the fridge "You should be so lucky you have parents who love each other, some people aren't that lucky."

They see Peter bite his lip and nod his head quickly "Yeah, you're right."

Peter makes his way to the stool next to the island and sits down, playing with his fingers nervously.

Steve clears his throat "How was school, Peter?"

"It was -" he cut himself off, looking nervously at his dads "I need to talk to you guys about something, um, important."

"Oh," Tony said, moving to Steve and wrapping his arm around his waist "Of course, Peter, whatever it is you can tell us."

Peter knew there was no beating around the bush or building up to it, he had to just say it.

"MJ thinks she's pregnant."

Tony's eyes widened, he thought it was something to do with college or SI, maybe something to do with the young avengers, he never thought it would be anything like this.

"And I'm really, scared." That brought him back to reality and he turned to Steve, who was gripping the fork he had in his hand so tightly it started to dent. Tony placed a hand on top of his, and gently loosened it.

"Pregnant?" Steve was the first one to, the word coming out in a whisper. Steve knows he should be angry, hell, he was a little bit, but he was more disappointed in himself. Him and Tony had always been open, this wasn't the 40s anymore. He was married to a man and sex wasn't a taboo subject. He thought he had give Peter and Sofia all the information they needed, all his love and support and confidence to come to him or Tony and yet he still failed, he still failed.

"Peter," Steve breathed out after another moment "You're seventeen."

"You think I don't know that!" He snapped quickly and the recoiled, closing his eyes "God, pops, I'm sorry I -" His breath caught in his throat and for the first time in since the conversation started, Tony spoke up.

"Okay," he breathed heavily "Its going to be okay -"

"Tony -"

"I know you're mad," he says softly "You should be mad, I ruined everything but I don't know what to do, we don't know what to do and I really need you both to just tell me what I should do."

"Of course you don't know what to do," Steve say's in frustration "This is something adults go through not seventeen year olds, you are not prepped for this."

"Steve," Tony says angrily "now is not the time to be annoyed, our baby needs us right now."

"I'm sorry," Steve says sincerely "I just, I thought we were always open, that we told you everything you need to know and you could come to us I don't -"

"No, papa," he said quickly, trying to explain himself "I, we, me and MJ," he breathed "We are careful, we always do use protection but this one time we didn't and we assumed it would be okay 'cause she was on the pill but..." he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"If this is going to happen," Steve says slowly "if she is truly pregnant then you and MJ, you're going to have a big choice go make and depending on which one you chose, you may have to move your futures around and make some sacrifices which I never wanted to happen, not for you or Sofia."

Peter looked down to his lap and gave out a chocked sob and Tony was quick to move to his side, giving him a tight side hug.

"It's just," Peter says quickly "MJ wanted to go to LA, she was going to be a journalist and travel and now, and now,"

"Oh, baby," he says quickly, running his fingers through his hair "You said she might be pregnant, has she taken a test yet?"

Peter shakes his head without saying a word.

"Okay, well you should do that first and if she really is pregnant we will all sit down and discuss and figure everything out, you can get test at the local pharmacy."

Peter looked up at him, with big wide eyes "You really think it will be okay?"

"Hey," Tony says with a smirk "Look who you're talking to, I'm someone who has had many pregnancy scares in his lifetime."

Peter lets out a small chuckle and Tony smiles, turning back and quickly putting on a straight face when his husbands shakes his head disapprovingly.

_______

"I just don't understand how you can be so calm about all this." Steve says, walking into their bedroom, drying his hair with a towel.

Tony sighs and looks up from his Starkpad "I'm not exactly 'calm' but, one of us has to be." He said with a smirk and Steve gave him a pointed look.

"I don't understand how you can be making jokes right now, out son might have gotten someone pregnant."

"And we will deal with the situation as it comes." He says with a large smile, kneeling on the bed and coming to the edge, wrapping his hands around Steve's neck.

Steve sighs and leans forward, his head resting on Tony's "I wish I can take it in my stride, like you."

"I'm only taking it in my stride because I know I have you by my side, together we can get through anything."

Steve lets out a small smile "You are so cheesy sometimes."

"It's only because I've spent so many years with you, Captain."  
________

"Two minutes." MJ breathes as she walks in the bedroom, placing the stick on her dresser. She comes towards her bed and sits next to Peter.

Peter quickly takes both of her hands and rubs circles into them with his thumb "I just want you to know, whatever happens -"

"Peter -"

"Whatever happens, if there really is a lil person growing inside you we can get through this, whatever you decide I'm here for you, till the end of the line, I'm here."

"I love you, Peter."

"And you know what," he says enthusiastically "people spend years trying to get pregnant and it never happens for them, why would it happen to us?"

MJ let out a little smile and he carried on.

"And even if you were and we did keep, ya know," he makes a vague gesture with his hand "we would get better parking spaces and speak with higher authority cause we have a kid and -"

He got cut off by the timer going off on MJ's phone. The both looked down at it with a look that could only be described as frightened kids. MJ looks up at him and when he sees years in her eyes he cups her cheeks and kisses her sweetly.

He gets up from the bed and makes his way towards the desk, he closes his eyes tightly and picks it up. He musters up the courage to open his eyes and when he sees the one pink line, he furrows his eyes ties in confusion.

"Um," he says, turning around to see MJ looking at him impatiently "I don't know what this means."

She rolls her eyes at him "God, Peter!" She get up quickly and picks up the paper that came with test "That's what you for cheaping out, billionaire!"

"Hey," he wines "I didn't realise they'd be so expensive, I didn't have a lot on me, I panicked."

"Just, give me the test." She holds out her hand and he gives it to her, bitting his lip nervously.

She looks at the test and then back at the paper, furrowing her eyebrows as she tries to figure out the situation. Then, Peter sees the realisation dawn on her face and she looks up at him with a huge smile.

"Not pregnant." He smiles back at he widely and they high five, before going into a tight embrace.

________

Peter walks into the living room to find his dad and papa on the sofa, Tony's back was on Steve chest and his legs propped on the coffee table, a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

When he walked in his dads both looked up at him, a look of curiosity in their faces.

"Well," Tony asks quickly "give us the good news."

A grin makes his way on to Peter's face "You guys are going to have to wait a few more years before having grandkids."

They both cheered, Steve getting up quickly and pulling his son into a tight hug, he pulls away and kisses his cheek "This calls for a celebration, I'll get Sofia and you call MJ, we're going out for Chinese tonight."

Steve leaves the room with a massive grin on his face and Peter turns around to face Tony, who is also smiling.

"I hope this has made you learn an important lesson." Tony says and Peter nods his head frantically. He starts to make his way out before stopping, turning around and facing Tony with a big smile.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yeah, Pete?"

"I," he pauses "I think I want to take a look at those MIT brochures you have."

A huge grin forms on Tony's face before nodding quickly "Yeah, yeah I think that could be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please tell me what you think! Also, do you want me to add more to this verse? And if so, what? You tell me and I'll write it.


End file.
